Anti-Spiral Remnant
by Don Orbit
Summary: Sometimes evil actions come from good intentions. Even if it was such a noble goal as to protect the universe. Inspired by Parallel Works Episode 8. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that keeps spinning in my head and I don't want it to stay inside there as it is rather annoying. It will be a short story inspired by the backstory of Lordgenome and only be a few rather short chapters long.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann or RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Initial Assault

Life was a fascinating thing. Wherever one looked on the planet, life was always there in all kinds of forms and sizes, filling even the most harsh and unforgiving environments with lifeforms that thrived in order to survive. They absorbed foreign substances to fuel their metabolism, hunted down creatures of another or even their own kind and reproduced, passing down their genetic material to their offspring in slight varations of itself. Over generations it would become more and more diverse. While some branches of the original branch would go extinct through natural selection, some of them would overcome the odds and become in the end an own species, thus fueling an almost unstoppable force called evolution.

One could say that it was in the genes of all living creatures to thrive forward and adapt in order to survive and evolve even further in a never ending spiral. This statement was even more true than most kinds of sentient beings even realised. And one of them, one that realised the meaning of this phrase, knew what consequences it had. Consequences that needed to be prevented.

* * *

The endless void of space was something that had always made humans and faunus alike feel small in comparison to the far away stars whenever they looked up from the surface of Remnant. While they waged their wars and conflicts the stars just kept shining far away from them while slowly burning out as it seemed that they were forever out of reach for the people of Remnant. And yet they kept stargazing.

This night was no different. People in the kingdom of Vacuo usually didn't spent their nights in the barren environment that mankind had left on the planet. The entire kingdom was basically an empty husk of what the other three kingdoms had leeched dry. Well now it were only two others since Vale had fallen months ago. Still people tried to remain calm about it to not attract the creatures of Grimm to them, still many were furious beyind bonds at this.

And that was something that made people try to distract themselves with something else. They simply didn't wished to see ugly truth and instead bothered themselves with other things. The conditions in Vacuo were anything but as good as in the other kingdoms, but it was still home to many hundreds of people. The only real authority in the kingdom had the huntsmen academy Shade Academy as the underground of the kingdom was ruled by crime lords and other scum among man- and faunuskind(?). Basically everyone had other things to do in order to survive than bothering about the loss of Vale. For example fighting off the increased population of Grimm in the area, because of the increased feelings of despair and dread as well as anger, hatred and sadness.

In the midst of the low houses at the edge of the kingdom a pair of children, a boy and a girl, rushed out the building as they were running towards the outskirts of the town. Both were dressed in simple clothes that were dirty and slightly torn, but still able to work as normal clothes.

"Come on." Said the boy to his friend as they ran laughing towards the exit. The people in the streets gave them various directions. Some smiled at the innocence that these two still possessed as they didn't knew what kind of cold and unforgiving world this was. Others shook their heads frowning and turned away as they only saw childish arrogance in their actions. Both children would get killed for sure at a young age. That was what the most of them would bet on.

The pair had already reached the edge of the town as a larger person made them stop in their tracks. Wearing beige pants and a white shirt a teenager of about 16-17 years stood in front of them with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Brown hair sat on top of his head and a rifle was strapped on his back, while a brown vest covered his body along with the light grey pants. A thin mouse tail sprout out the waist and twitched slightly as the man looked down at the two children.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked both children in a stern voice. "You know you aren't allowed to go outside without an adult. Especially after what had happened at Beacon."

"Oh come on! We just wanted to watch the stars." The boy said. The girl nodded at this as the young man was only looking down on them. After looking at one another without breaking eye contact for long the teen gave in and sighed.

"Fine-" He said as both children smiled. "but I'm coming with you." Both children ran up to him and grabbed his hands.

"Thanks mister." The boy said as the teen tried his best to not curse his luck loudin front of these two. It were still virgin ears after all.

"Alright. Let's get going." He said as the three of them were walking out of Vacuo.

* * *

 _A few minutes later outside of Vacuo_

The regions in the direct vicinity of Vacuo were normally not inhabited by Grimm so it was quite save to go to close locations around the city, but since the fall of Beacon their acitivity had increased quite a lot since before. That's was also a reason why the teen came with the children. The last thing he needed was to tell parents, that their children had died because the guards hadn't done their job right. It would reflect bad on the academy and the security of the entire kingdom, which in return would only increase the bad feelings, that the Grimm felt so drawn towards to.

The three young people had arrived not far from Vacuo where the lights of the kingdom were not shining over the light of the stars. The three of them sat down on the sand as they looked up to the clear nightsky,watching the stars above them.

"It's so pretty." The girl said.

"Yeah yeah they are." The teen said not as excited than the children. Because dust lost it's powers outside of Remnant's atmosphere it never had been possible to create anything like a spaceship or even a satelitte to transmit data, which was why the CCT was so essential to the 4 kingdoms. Just as the teen thought about this the young boy he had brought here called out.

"Hey mister I saw a shooting star!" He said.

"What? Not fair! I wanna wish something as well!" The girl pouted as the boy only gave her a cheeky grin. The teen said nothing at this as he watched the two children bicker.

"Hey there is another one!" Now the girl said loud. The huntsman suddenly felt his skin starting to crawl as he felt something. His tail tensed up as well while his entire body felt numb from the goosebumbs that appeared on it. All alarm bells in his head began to blur into one at this point. Something bad was going to happen. Something really bad.

In that moment a comet seemed to fly down on Vacou before it blew up in a massive explosion. The panicked screams of the citizen were drowned in the loud sound of the explosion as a massive dome of light consume the kingdom of Vacuo. The children and the teen could only look back in shock before their vision went White and the thundering sound of the explosion and the shaking of the earth beneath their feet made drowned all other noises.

And it wasn't just Vacuo. From space one could see several of these massive dome-shaped explosions shaking the continent of Sanus and the dragon-shaped continent in the north of it. Each explosion drove the clouds around them away and their diameters were large enough to cover giant landscales beneath them. More and more projectiles hit the planet's surface and it's inhabitants from the orbit of the planet as the strikes now fell down Solitas, Anima and even Menagerie.

This was however no natural catastrophe. From the orbit of the planet, towering even over Remnant's broken satelitte, loomed a gigantic structure which looked like many human faces on a pupa-like body. The stoic expressionless human faces would have made everyone's skin crawl as the giant thing was accompanied by many smaller constructs, taking shape of hands and feet with the same faces on them as well as other grotesque designed constructs.

No continent was spared from the attack and no creature, be it man, faunus or Grimm (and whatever Salem is), had predicted this global catastrophe. There was no warning, no omen to be seen and nothing they could have done in order to prevent this.

Suddenly multiple odd shaped constructs without any faces appeared in the orbit of the planet through what appeared to be rifts within the void of space. The new constructs looked more like pieces of abstract art than the abominations of the other bigger constructs as a ring circled around each of their main bodies. Slowly the new constructs descended upon Remnant and entered it's atmosphere.

* * *

 _A bit later in Atlas_

Just minutes after the attack laid the kingdom of Atlas in shables. People screamed for help everywhere. The once high society of Remnant found itself in the flames and debris of their homes, unable to Register what had just happened, trapping them in a state of shock. The once airborne ships had crashed down into the city and exploded like they had been filled with dynamite.

Even the Schnee Manor that had towered over the city had seen much better days. Furniture had been thrown around, statues had crumbled to dust and an entire wing of the building had collapsed when the explosions hit Atlas. Fires burned here and there, while servants of the family laid either dead on the ground or were injured and supported themselves on the walls or one another.

Klein was no exception. The old butler of the Schnee family had a bleeding wound on his head and his arm got pierced by a piece of broken glass. He coughed as he walked through the smoke and tried to find his masters Jacques and Whitley...if they were still alive that was. The oldest child of the family Winter was still at the military base when the explosions happened and Weiss had fled with his aid. Not that he was ashamed of that. No he was glad that he had been able to help a friend he knew from the day that her cries had echoed through this house. The memory made him smile. Jus a few minutes later he found someone.

Whitley, the youngest child of the Schnee family, laid there unconscious. Klein might had no high opinion of the boy's quite cocky attitude, however he didn't despite him so much that he would leave him here in the flames. Klein picked the boy up and started to walk towards the closest exit to not sufficate in the he saw the clear day light, hope welled up in the old butler's chest as he gained new strength. But all hope was shattered when he got out the manor. Atlas was no longer the same. buildings had toppled over, fires burnt everywhere and in the middle was a massive crater, most likely several kilometers in the diameter and a half in the depth.

In that moment Whitley shook violently as he coughed. Klein immediately put the boy against a nearby wall. Soon the boy opened his eyes and looked at the butler.

"Master Whitley. It's good that you are well." Klein said. Whitley's face turned sour as he tried to stand up.

"Well is not quite the word I'd choose for my current condition-HGN!" He suddenly groaned as he found his leg hurting like hell. Klein quickly helped the boy to sit down again.

"You must rest master Whitley. Your injuries are too heavy to walk around like you have before." Klein said as he looked around for something to help the boy. Now Whitley looked around as well. His face morphed into a mask of shock. his mouth open and his eyes wide open he looked at the burning kingdom.

"What...happened..." He asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know it for sure myself. I've heard a loud explosion before I became unconscious as well. When I woke up I looked for you and your father. When I found you I brought you here." Klein replied.

"Where is father?" Whitley said.

"I don't know..." Klein said.

"THEN GO AND FIN-GAH!" Whitley said as he tried to stand again, but there was still the injury on his leg.

"Master Whitley?!" Klein said in a more stern voice, making the boy look at him bewildered. Never before had he spoken like this to the boy, not even when he was younger. "We need to get your wound treated first and bring you to safety first. We can then look for your father then." Klein said as he grabbed the boy and let him spport himself on his shoulder. "We need to go and find a doctor immediately." Klein said.

"But we have a doctor here..." Whitley said, before seeing the collapsed wing of the building.

"I've been there. No one has survived. Now come." Klein said as he and Whitley walked down to the burning city. The boy couldn't expect that anyone would come to their help right now as the people were too busy to save themselves and whatever of their belongings they deemed as valuable enough and didn't burnt down yet. Here and there smaller explosions occured as whatever was in some buildings caught fire as well. Above the heads of Klein and Whitley the bullheads tried their best to keep the flames under control, but it was a lost battle.

Just in that moment another much larger explosion occured and the screams of panicking people reached the two men's ears. They turned around as they saw something that made the blood in their veins run cold. A giant, weird looking, blue glowing construct floated in the air as it towered above the burning city. It was bigger than the airships Atlas used in times of war and it even over shadowed some of the skyscrapers with it's sheer size. The top of it's body glowed as it shot lasers into the city, destroying everything in it's path.

"Come! We must go!" Klein urged the white-haired boy as they ran through the streets of Atlas along many other scared people. A group of bullheads flew towards the alien looking thing and unleashed dozens of dust rounds. The foreign attacker however was not impressed as it was protected with a translucent shield. The rounds simply impacted on the shield that was a perfect sphere around the flying construct and didn't even made a hole in it. It unleashed another of it's deadly beams and caused a bullhead to explode into flames in mid air. It turned to the otehrs and repeated it's bloody work in the same mechanic manner as with the first one.

People screamed at this as they ran through the streets, trying to find shelter. Just as their hopes had been crushed more of the strange things descended from above and helped it's comrade to kill more people, while laying waste on the once proud kingdom of Atlas.

"Master Whitley!" Klein's voice tore the terrified boy out of his thoughts as the butler lead them to one of the cars. The boy leaned on the car as Klein smashed in the window and opened the door from within. He then held up his scroll and began tapping on it. At this point one of the attackers seemed to turn their way and came closer.

"Klein hurry!" Whitley screamed mortified. Klein just finished hacking the car as he put the boy inside and got behind the wheel. Immediately he put down his foot on the gas and zoomed through the streets as the flying attacker shot at the car.

The butler however was a professional when it came to navigating through thick masses of traffic or people alike as the Schnee family always had held up events with a lot of guests. Klein basically threw the car in sharps turns to avoid being vaporized within a second.

"We need to get through the tunnel. From there we get to the military base and hopefully to your sister." Klein said.

"But father-" Whitley said.

"Your father wouldn't approve it if I'd leave one of his children to die here." Klein said. They headed further down the street and took a sharp right turn as they could already see the tunnel leading to the military bases. The post was closed of course, but that mattered little for the butler. What was more important was another giant floating machine that descended right in front of them. "HOLD ON TIGHT!" Klein shouted as he pushed down the gas pedal to the floor, making the car accelearate far above the speed limit. The machine fired beams at the small car and with each meter the car came closer the floating machine got better chances to hit them.

"KLEIN!" Whitely screamed as Klein only let out an outcry as he rushed beneath the machine and entered the tunnel. The beams of the floating enemy hit the tunnel's entrance and made it collapse, trapping the ones that had escaped underground from one side. It then returned to it's initial purpose that was wiping out all life that it found within this settlement

Jacques Schnee woke up at this point as he pushed his body up from beneath a fallen bookshelf. His body ached in pain and the dust and ashes in his eyes prevented him to see anything. Coughing he stood up and tried to adjust to the unusual bright light in the room.

However once he regained his senses he noticed why it was so bright in this room. The wall had a giant hole just behind his desk as he took in the picture of the burning skyline of Atlas. Strange looking machines floated over the city and destroyed everything. Jacques couldn't even comprehend as he watched all that the Schnee Dust Company...no what HE had built was burnt to ashes. Everything he had worked so hard for was ruined. All the effords and sacrifises he had made like grooming Arthur's daughter to get his hands on the Schnee family name, increasing the number of dust mines despite the warnings of scientists for the health of the workers and using faunus as cheap workers were just a few of the things he had done and he didn't feel shame or regret for it. After all, if he was well then so was the name Schnee.

"This is a dream. A nightmare. Yes...It can't be real." He said in disbelief as he started laughing like a maniac. In that moment another of the floating machines appeared right in front of him as he kept laughing and fired at him. In that moment the entire Schnee Manor exploded like a firecracker, leaving only another pile of debris in it's wake.

* * *

 _In the orbit of Remnant_

On top of the buddha like ship with the many human-like faces stood a being that the most people would describe as a silhouette. It was a being with a humanoid body, however save from that it showed no other charateristic traits. It's 'skin' looked like a static screen of a tv as it was always changing. Two white circles appeared to be it's eyes which looked like someone had drawn them on a blackboard with a piece of chalk. The mouth seemed to be slight frowning as the lower jaw was slightly split in the middle, giving the mouth a slight T-shape.

It gazed down the broken world that was Remnant. It was well aware what it's minions were doing on the surface. It was after all the being that had given them the order to do so. It also received the pictures of the constructs point of view like a live feed.

"Foolish spiral lifeforms. Continue to struggle as much as you want, but you cannot run or hide from the truth. You, that have not realized the spiral's power yet, shall never use it. For the sake of the universe we will stop you, before a soul manages to leave this world. Drown in absolute despair." It said in a deep masculine voice, before it turned it's gaze to another much more darker part of Remnant. They had to make sure after all that there was someone to take care of uprising and rebelling spirals once they would leave this planet. And the dark entity had already someone in mind, who would qualify for that job.

* * *

 **And that was the beginning for the Anti-Spiral has arrived.  
**

 **You may now think that this is a bit far fetched since the people of Remnant have no spiral power, however it is stated that all creatures with the power to evolve have it and given the fact that there are by far more than a million people on Remnant the planet is on the best way to help triggering the Spiral Nemesis. Sure Salem regulates their population with her Grimm, but that is simply not enough to stop the destruction of the universe.**

 **And well who knows? Nothing brings people more together than a common enemy. Maybe that's the reason the spiral races had ganged up on them in the first place instead of attacking one another. So perhaps humans and faunus could team up as well. But will that be enough?**

 **Well we'll see and I'll hopefully see you next time again. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: From the ashes

Ruby Rose swam in a sea of darkness. She didn't hear or see anything as her eyes were closed. She didn't felt her body, no heat or cold as she was only aware of her own consciousness in this place...whatever this place was. Then she heard something in this deep darkness. People screaming in fear and pain. Fires burning around her as their heat grazed her skin. The sound of something hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Ruby! Ruby! Wake up Ruby!" A familiar voice called out as she came back to her senses and opened her eyes. Silver eyes gazed groggly into violet ones.

"Y-Yang..." Ruby wheezed out as she felt a hard scratching feeling in her throat causing her to cough and spit.

"Ruby!" Yang said concerned. "Are you alright?" She asked. Ruby was confused. Why was her sister so worried about her?

"I'm fine..." Ruby said as a massive headache made it's appearance in her skull as she winced slightly. "What's going on?" She asked. Yang remained silent at this as she looked around.

In that moment Ruby's mind became clear and she reguistered what was around her now. She didn't lay in her bed of the house that she, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Oscar and her uncle Qrow used to be given by the headmaster of Haven Academy Leonart Lionheart. Instead she was laying in a pile of rumble. Above her gray clouds covered the sky as around her the remains of the house were laying around. Wood had shattered. Stone had been broken. Tiles of the roof laid in shables as well as the stone walls' remains. Lifting her body up she took in the whole destruction as she looked through the rumble.

"Yang where are the others?" She asked.

"I've found Jaune, Nora and Weiss. They are looking around as well. Come up." Yang said as she helped her sister to stand. As Ruby stood on her own feet, leaning on her sister's shoulder Ruby took in the entire destruction around her. Where once had been Haven was now nothing, but smoke and ashes. She could still here the shouts and screams of people within the burning city as her ears ringed like crazy. Yang helped her to stand as she looked around the rumble as well.

"Ruby! Yang! Hey!" They heard Nora calling as she waved at them with an unconscious Ren in her hand, which she held by the back of his collar. Both girls went over to their friend as they looked at her. Her cheerful attitude was gone as she looked serious at them. Not a very good omen for the two girls.

"Have you seen uncle Qrow or Weiss?" Yang asked concerned. Nora shook her head in the negative as suddenly an explosion not far from them occured. A familiar white gylph with a snowflake symbol in it quickly made way for Weiss with Myrtenaster as she blasted the debris above her away. She held her head in pain and a bit of dried blood ran down her temple, but otherwise she seemed fine.

"Weiss!" Ruby and Yang ran up to their teammate who looked at them.

"Guys? Is that you?" Weiss asked as her vision was still blurry. The two sisters quickly pulled her into a hug, stunning the ex-heirness.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Ruby said.

"Yeah we really were worried about you." Yang said as she stopped hugging Weiss.

"I'm fine really, but..." Weiss said, before she gasped at the sight of all the destruction around them. "What happened?" She asked, but was only met by looks of sadness and shock as well.

"We don't know. First everything was fine and stuff and suddenly..." Yang held her head as she tried to remember what actually happened. "I don't know anymore. Ruby what do you remember?" She asked her sister.

"Well we had dinner, we talked with uncle Qrow and Ozpin, we got to bed but still talked for a while and then..." Ruby's voice trailed off as she couldn't remember as well. "I don't know. The next thing I remember is this. Wait! Where's Uncle Qrow? UNCLE QROW!" Ruby called out for her uncle, followed by her two teammates.

"Over here!" They heard Jaune respond. That alone put the teens into a state of panic as not the seasoned huntsman, but their friend Jaune responded. Running over the girls saw Jaune who stood not far from their uncle, who was moving a pile of rumble aside, not caring for the splinters of wood in his fingers or the burns of his skin. The teens then dawned what he was looking for and it was not his flask (hopefully).

Dashing right next to her uncle Ruby helped Qrow to move a large fallen log away as they saw the unconscious Oscar. Qrow and Yang lifted the piece of wood up as Ruby and Jaune dragged the boy out.

"Oh no. Nononononononono..." Ruby mumbled at the sight of her friend's state. Jaune quickly checked his pulse as he sighed in relief after a second.

"He's alive and apparantly without much of injuries, still we should get him somewhere save." He said.

"Yeah kid, but the problem is there is no more save place around here." Qrow said taking a swing from his flask as he looked at the mayhem in front of him. "Try to find your weapons and then we should go, before the Grimm come here." He said as he picked up his sword/scythe that laid next to him on the ground. The teens nodded at one another as they soon found their respective weapons. After they had grabbed Ren, who was carried by Nora, and Oscar, who was carried by Qrow, they made their way out of the area as they walked through the destroyed city that once had been the kingdom of Haven.

"I don't understand. What happened?" Jaune voiced out his thoughts more to himself than the other huntsmen.

"Hell if I knew." Qrow said. "But whatever caused this is nothing like I've ever seen. And trust me, I know what Jimmy had been working. But this, this is a whole new league." He said.

"So who do you think could have done this?" Weiss asked.

"At first I'd say Atlas," Qrow said, earning him a glare by Weiss. "however even Jimmy wouldn't be crazy enough to pull this off. Your father? Maybe if he would be completely insane, but not even Atlas has that much fire power. So I'd say there is only one who could have done this and would take profit out of it." The huntsman said.

"Salem." Ruby said in a serious tone. The group now arrived at the outskirts of the living district.

"Right. However it still doesn't make sense, you know kiddo? If she really had that power, why wouldn't she have used it earlier? Also have you noticed it? There is not a single Grimm around here." Qrow stated, making the teens realize that he was right. They had been walking for minutes through fire, ashes and death, but no creature of Grimm had appeared yet. It was strange since these monstrosities were drawn to negative emotions. It was then when they arrived at the same balcony that they were when they had arrived in Haven.

They froze at this as the entire landscape was filled with craters that revealed still hot glowing bed rock and what seemed to be paths of destruction that cut through the city. In that moment they realized how much luck they had to not be down there.

"Quick! We need to get to Leo!" Qrow said as he ran towards Haven Academy. The others ran after him with weapons ready to strike. "Remember kids, the lower we go the more dangerous it becomes because of the people. Now they probably have the time of their life." Qrow yelled as the group of 8 was moving to the academy. But when they arrived their they only found another pile of rumble.

"LEO! LEO!" Qrow called out as he put Oscar on the ground and began to dig through the rumble that once had been the academy for huntsmen in this kingdom. The others looked around for any evidence of the headmaster. Ren meanwhile woke up and looked around himself.

"What...happened...?" He asked.

"Not now Ren. We'll explain later. Stay here and rest." Jaune said before continuing his search.

After minutes Qrow had to realize that Leo was not here anymore or buried beneath tons of rumble.

"I don't get it. I don't get one bit of this shit!" Qrow growled as he kicked a piece of wood out of frustration, making it fly across the entire courtyard. Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked down as they knew that there was nothing they could do about this. Jaune, Nora and Ren were also depressed. Just then a voice cut in.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." Turning to Oscar who stood up with slightly glowing eyes they gaped at the boy.

"Ozpin. If you have any idea what happened then tell us." Qrow said. Ozpin sighed at this as he supported himself on his cane.

"I'm afraid I don't know it for certain either. After our talk I heard a loud rumbling sound from outside. I got out and saw a massive explosion engulfing Haven and then there was silence. If Oscar had not used his aura, we wouldn't have survived." Ozpin said.

"So we only know the obvious? Great." Yang groaned frustrated.

"That is not entirely true miss Xiao Long." Ozpin said. "While we had passed out from this assault Oscar woke up again as the second attack took place." He said.

"Second attack? Wait a moment! For how long have we been out?" Jaune said as he checked his scroll. He was shocked as he saw that several HOURS had passed since then.

"A long time. When Oscar woke up he was buried beneath the rumble, but couldn't move it. So instead he could only watch as he peared through the debris." Ozpin said. "I must say I've never seen anything like this in any of my entire lifetimes." He added.

"Oz? Are you telling me this is not the work of Salem?" Qrow asked.

"Yes. Apparantly something else has begun it's fight against humanity with a devastating blow against this kingdom and most likely the other kingdoms as well. I couldn't identify what it was, but it destroyed everyone who fought against it. Be it man, faunus or Grimm." Ozpin said before Oscar got back in control.

"So what now?" Oscar said wincing in pain.

"Hey you alright?" Ruby asked as she got next to Oscar.

"I'm...fine...really." Oscar said in pain.

"So what do we do now?" Nora asked.

"We get out of Haven as fast as we can. We need supplies, food and water before we go. If whatever attacked us is trying to kill us it destroyed the airport as well. We'll have to try and get to a settlement outside the kingdom." Qrow said.

"But what if the other villages got hit as well?" Yang interjected.

"We can either stay here and wait until whatever did this comes back or we go out and try our luck there. Both options are risky and not the best, but that's all we have right now." Qrow said as suddenly the people heard something. In that moment gunshots rang in their ears as they whiped around to see how a bunch of people shot at something that looked like a strange looking ufo or something alike. The bullets however were deflected against some kind of translucent sphere around it, before it charged up a beam and fired at the man, atomizing them.

"What the hell is that?" Weiss asked perplexed.

"Don't know, but we better get going." Qrow said as he grabbed Oscar and the huntsmen ran into the city as more of the machines appeared in the sky.

"What the hell? Is that somekind of stupid sci-fi movie or something?" Yang asked.

"We can discuss that later! For now we need to get out of here!" Qrow yelled behind his back while carrying Oscar on his back. The floating constructs began to demolish the entire kingdom or rather what had been left of it with their lasers as they hovered like drones over the kingdom. The huntsmen could only run away. The flying constructs seemed to be obvious of them as they continued to destroy what had remained of Haven and it's Population.

The huntsmen and Oscar were lucky that they had been close to the exit of the city, but that didn't meant they were safe. They continued to run through the thick Vegetation of the forest and tried to avoid the roads as it was sure that out in the open they would be an easy target. After about 15 minutes the Group had finally calmed down and sat Close to a small stream, that cut through the forest.

"Hah...hah...remind me...to eat...less ramen..." Weiss wheezed out.

"Damn I forgot my bike there." Yang said, before shaking her head. "Is everyone alright?" The others only nodded. The blonde bralwer then turned her Attention to Oscar. "Okay can anyone tell me what the hell is going on?" She exclaimed.

"Unfortunately I don't have an idea what happened either." Qrow said. "Things get really freaky."

"So what do we do now?" Jaune asked.

"Hey guys look!" Nora said pointing between the trees' crowns as the flying constructs disappeared.

"Now that was unexpected." Ren said.

"Why are they retreating?" Oscar asked.

"Okay maybe I don't know much about strategies, but if those...things need to go back to wherever the hell they came from, there must be a reason to this." Qrow said taking another swing from his flask. "For now we need to salvage what we can get and try to stay alive. No doubt that the Grimm won't wait long at this situation." He said.

"He's right. Haven had been a fortress for a long time, but now it has been overwhelmed. With all the negative emotions the Grimm will be drawn to it."

"Shouldn't we try to defend it then? I mean that is our job as huntsmen isn't it?" Jaune said. Yang would have liked to agree completely with him, but after her talk with her mother she kind of doubted that as well. Qrow looked slightly annoyed.

"Kiddo, I like that motivation of yours, but were are, what 8 and a half huntsmen and Haven always had a problem with criminals so they most likely will take advantage of this situation as well. We better find some shelter for the night and go for more supplies to Haven."

"And what then?" Yang asked.

"Then we can think about how we are going to act after this. In the best case we find a settlement before the Grimm and erect a new base for operation." Qrow said. "In the worst case, the scum of society is going to take full control of the kingdom and we'll get into fights, that we cannot afford right now." The older huntsman said. "In times like these people grow desperate and do anything to survive or amass power and people under them. And it is guranteed that not everyone who survived this attack will survive the following weeks. And that includes us as well if we are not careful. At best we take care of our situation first.

"And what about the the people in Haven? Are we just going to leave them on their own?!" Jaune snapped at the older huntsmen outraged. He had already seen enough death and destrution during the fall of Beacon and right now everything repeated in front of his eyes. Memories of Grimm and destructions flashed in his mind as well as memories of Pyrrah. And yet again he was unable to do anything about it.

While this difference of beliefs slowly grew into a heated argument, Ruby suddenly began to sense something. She couldn't really describe it as she walked away from the group and through the treeline. As she left the forest she found herself at the endge of a massive crater. However she noticed something within the middle of it. Slowly and careful not to fall, she descended towards the middle of the crater. Due the destrucion of the Underground the crater was mostly made of fine grained material, making it impossible for Ruby's rose to get any hold on the uneven ground so she was more trying to not fall on her face as she automatically slid down towards the bottom.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Atlas_

Specialist Winter Schnee was instructing soldiers and civilians that had fled in the bas of the military alike as suddenly a car shot out the tunnel that seperated the Settlement of Atlas from the military complex as it hit the brakes and came finally to an halt, while the civilians looked rather startled by this new arrival.. The soldiers trained their weapons at the car as the androids had shut down due the collapse of the CTT. Then Klein came out with his hands above the head. Winter immediately recognized him.

"Halt!" She ordered as she walked over to the butler as Whitley got out. "Whitley! Klein!" She said as she went to them and checked on the two. Klein was fine, but Whitley didn't look that good. "Get me a paramedic here quickly!" Winter barked at the soldiers as two of them ran off, fearing what could happen if they didn't.

Just a few minutes later Whitley was on a stretcher and Klein's minor injuries taken care off. Winter still looked after his brother as he was loaded on one of the ships.

"Thank you Klein. He probably wouldn't have made it out on his own." Winter said softly, much unlike her commanding voice around the military.

"It was simply my duty as your butler milady." Klein said bowing to her. At that point a soldier came rushing to the oldest child of the Schnee family.

"Miss Schnee, General Ironwood has required your presence." One of them said. Winter nodded to him as he took off. She turned to Klein who only smiled kindly and bowed slightly. Winter smiled lightly at this and nodded, before she put her stern face on again and walked to the general.

In the headquarters of the subterrean complex a lot of high ranked scientists and soldiers were present as Winter arrived. At the window to the hangar of the battlecruisers Ironwood gazed upon the refugees that had made it inside. It was not even close to a quarter of the entire civil population. He turned around when he heard the clicking of Winter's heels resonating through the room.

"Specialist Winter." Ironwood adressed her. "I've ordered you here for a specific reason. Some of our scouts reported that the sounds from outside have ceased, however it is very likely that the Grimm will now be storming the city. I need you to lead a reconaissance troup to city through an evacuation tunnel." Ironwood explained.

"Sir if I am allowed to ask, what if these... things are still out there?" Winter asked.

"You withdraw immediately and try to not be detected by the enemy. Our scientists have already worked on an analysis of the agressor." Ironwood said.

"Indeed. They seem to be machines or very high advanced ships given their unique design. However we still cannot say if it was a test run of an experimental weapon of the other kingdoms or something else." A scientist said.

"Nonetheless, we need to know if they are still out there and how much of the city is still intact." Ironwood said. "Winter, I would not trust you with this task if I wasn't certain that you couldn't do this. We cannot afford to lose anymore soldiers." He said.

"I understand sir." Winter said as she had noticed that multiple of her colleagues had been missing ever since the attack began. It was obvious that they had been at the surface at this time. They were either still in the city, hiding or dead. And with the Grimm things would only get more complicated. "When do we depart?"

"In a couple of minutes. If you find survivors bring them with you. To safe the life of civilians is still our top priority." Ironwood added earning a nod from the oldest daughter of the Schnee family.

About 10 minutes later she and a group of 4 other soldiers were walking through the evacuation tunnel as they reached the door. At first they heard nothing from the other side. Then they opened the door and saw only the ruins of the once great kingdom Atlas. Both the city and the military complexes on the surface were in smoking ruins as the remains of atlesian battleships laid in the white plains of snow as a cold wind blew over the fields. Still the soldiers held their formation as they pointed their guns in all directions expecting some Grimm to crawl out their holes however nothing came. Everything had been burnt to the ground with no signs of anything alive.

That was as the soldiers walked through the empty streets of the city. Winter and her team found several corpses of people of all ages, mostly humans as the faunus were just labor in the mines of her father's company. There were a few injured people in the ruins as well as she had requested a transporter for them to be brought to the camp. Winter may wasn't a business woman like her father had been, but she was sure that within these ruins was nothing to get. The dust network would be needed to be entirely replaced and with the Grimm lurking probably in the shadows of the ruins already, that would be suicidal.

And after a couple of hours she spoke with Ironwood about it. In the meantime the civilians were brought to doctors and food and blankets were contributed to them. Now that most heaters had gone cold the people of the northern kingdom were reminded that it indeed was chillingly cold on Solitas.

"We are leaving?" Winter said with slight traces of disbelief in her voice. She kept a straight face, but she could not hide her disapproval to this order. "Sir, due all respect, but the people of Atlas need help and it is our duty to keep them safe." She said. Probably any other student from the academy would have said the same thing, but the situation was dire.

"That's why we are going." Ironwood said. "We need to consider that the Grimm will attack us right now when we are vunerable. I know this is a harsh choice, but times like these mean that we need to take drastic decisions." He said. Winter knew he was right, but that didn't mean she liked the idea of leaving her home like this and much less the people. "Grab everything necesarry we can and as many civilians. We need to contact the other kingdoms about this." Ironwood added.

"Sir, the CTT is down. I doubt that we were the only ones that were attacked like this." A scientist said.

"Keep trying. We need to know how things are in the other kingdoms." The generals said. "We need to know who did this?"

"Sir our team of scientists has returned from one of the impact craters of the first attack. They said they have found something." Another scientist said.

"Where are they?" The general said rather impatient.

"They should arrive within the next 20 minutes sir." The scientist said.

"Fine. Prepare the ships until then. I want the civilians and our equipment on board of every functional ship. Distribute the supplies so each of them can fend off a Grimm attack and to feed the people for at least 2 days. It will take time until we reach another kingdom."

"Any suggestions where to fly sir?" A soldier asked. Ironwood remained silent for a moment, before replying.

"Mantle is the closest settlement to us. We should look for survivors and materials there first, before we fly to Haven. We'll go there and see if we can do anything." Ironwood said as the soldiers rushed out the room to delay the orders. "Winter you are dismissed."

"Of course sir." Winter replied as she left the commando centre. As she walked to one of the atlesian battleships that were stationated within the subterrean Hangar she couldn't help but go to her little brother. With Weiss not being in Atlas when this happened and her parents most likely dead Whitley was the only Family with Klein that she had now.

Boarding one of the ships was easy but going through the halls had become difficult with all the civilians. Everywhere were men and women of all ages together, crying in fear and shock as some complained about the treatment of the military towards them. Winter knew that those people could only be the arrogant snobs that she had seen too many of in her life.

She could understand that some people demanded answers, but the military was as clueless as them. Winter ignored them as she made her way to the medical bay, where a guard was actually in front of the door. Inwardly winter sighed at this picture. She knew that people could tend to do...unintellegient things when being confronted with so much stress which was why the soldiers were to try and supress anyone who made trouble, but that would also backfire and create the impression of the military taking control over them. A guard at the medical bay door wasn't a bad idea if someone freaked out at this Point, but it also gave the patients an Impression of capitivity and despair.

The soldier saluted to Winter as she stepped inside the room. Currently a quite a lot people were laying in the beds of the ships and it were by far not enough supplies in this base to take care of everyone. She just hoped that if Mantle should be standing despite all of this, that they at least could scavenge what they could in order to at least stay alive. Walking past several beds with injured men, women and children wrapped in bandages or having entire limbs removed, caused a feeling of despair and dread to worm itself into the back of her mind.

Winter found the doctor as he was taking care of Whitley's leg in that moment. As the boy saw her sister he couldn't help but frown slightly under her strict eyes. The doctor soon gave the boy a crutch to support himself as his leg was bandaged. The doctor then went to his other patients that needed more attention than Whitley. For a moment both Schnees simply stood there and looked at one another.

"Salutations specialist Winter, I guess..." Whitley's mocking attitude was cut off as Winter slapped her little brother across the face. It really stung and the sound of it echoed probably through the entire ship. The fair skin of Whitley turned red in milliseconds and showed the imprint of a Hand. The force behind it almost made the young boy stumble and fall over if he didn't lean on his crutch for support. Tears shot in his eyes as he rubbed his cheek, before looking at a always cold Winter (literally).

"I see that this near death experience has not changed your attittude, which is by the way very unbecoming. Especially for a Schnee." Winter said sternly as she glared at the young boy , who visibly flinched under her gaze.

"I'm sorry Winter." Whitley said, hanging his head low in defeat. He then however felt how a pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck and his face being pressed against fabric. Blinking surprised he looked up to see his sister having pulled him in a tight hug. That was something the boy did not expect from his normally strict and cold sister. In her years of military training Winter lacked usually something that Whitley saw mostly in Weiss: emotions. Weiss was like a vial of powdered dust. Whitley mostly just enjoyed adding the matches to see the reaction. Winter however was downright terrifying the boy sometimes with her cold air of authority that surrounded her sometimes. It was as if her namesake made her devoid most kinds of emotions. Of course Whitley didn't saw Winter as often as he used to as a young boy, but he always viewed Winter as a cold icewitch.

And now it seemed that her heart started to melt as tears dripped down her eyes on his clothes.

"I'm glad you are fine." She said as she held her brother closer. Inside Whitley a dam broke as he couldn't hold the tears back anymore and buried his head in the uniform of his sister. They stayed like this for a moment as both wiped their tears away as they were unbecoming of them both and left the medical bay. They stopped at a window of the ship and looked outside into the crowd. The people had already begun to load the cargo on the ships. They were surprised to find Klein not Long afterwards with a bandage wrapped around his head, helping the soldiers to carry supplies, but then again it was not that surprising given Klein's usual personality.

Winter noticed also how the scientists that were mentioned earlier loaded something covered with a large plane into one of the ships. She had immediately a bad feeling about this. She turned to her brother at this point.

"Whitley, I won't be able to look after you for a while. Things might turn ugly especially given our heritage. Keep always two eyes open for your surroundings. If you can find Klein, stick with him and try to avoid any trouble." She said sternly.

"What about you sister?" Whitley asked. Winter smiled at the worried undertone in his voice.

"I'll be fine. Remember that I'm not a specialist for nothing. Still I cannot always protect you. I know that you are smart, but you simply lack the Training Weiss and I had as huntresses. In this moment you are an easy target for anyone who wants to harm you or our family." She said as she pried a small pistol in his hands. The boy looked shocked at this instrument of death in his hand. "I want you too keep it at your side all the time. This is an order. Am I understood?" Whitley looked a Little bit horrified at this, but managed to wheez out a small "yes sir." Winter put a Hand on his shoulder. "I need to go to the general now. And make sure to keep your eyes open." Winter said before she left. Whitley stood there for a few more moments, before hiding the gun in his pants and walking to the other civilians as well.

A few more minutes the gates of the hangar opened and the ships started to ascend up into the air as a cold wind blew snow into the cavern.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Salem was angry. No she was livid at this point. Not only had whatever it was destroyed a large deal of the four kingdoms and killed thousands of People, but also it had started to wipe out every Grimm that she had at her disposal. One by one each Grimm that was foolish enough to come out to the destroyed Settlements to be drawn to all the negative emotions were destroyed in the blink of an eye. What made her even more angry was the fact that she had no idea what she was actually dealing with.

And what pissed her off the most was the fact that the surroundings of her castle looked like the surface of the moon. Whatever had attacked mankind and the faunus had also known where she was and attacked that place as well. The castle still stood, however it was not undamaged. A few walls had collapsed and Windows had been broken next to the fact that a few candeliers had fallen off the ceiling.

However next to that the spawning pools of the Grimm that surrounded her castle had been destroyed completely. The craters of the explosions had left her Castle in the middle unharmed, but everything around it was just gone with the fire. She quickly had summoned her servants to their Meeting room. To her left sat the fall maiden Cinder Fall and her associates Emerald and Mercury. To her right sat no one as her fellow servants Hazel and Watson had been in Haven as it happened. She doubted that they were dead, but there had been no contacts with her ever since. Tyrian, a complete lunatic and scorpion faunus was still healing from his fight with a certain silver eyed warrior who had also taken the left side of Cinder's body.

"You do are Aware why I summoned you here. The reason seems to be obvious so I won't say it again. Now tell me did you tell about this place?" Salem asked Cinder, but her eyes looked also at Mercury and Emerald who tensed up. Cinder looked with a wide eye at her master at this.

"No one. Save from myself only Mercury and Emerald are aware of this place mistress." Cinder said.

"I didn't say anything to anyone as well. Mercury and I have been here all the time since the fall of Beacon." Emerald said in fear. Salem looked at both teens for a while longer as she then looked back at Cinder.

"I see. In that case I should question Tyrian as well as Hazel and Watson when they return to this place." Salem said. "Cinder I want you to continue your training within this castle. If we should get attacked again I need you combat ready. Did I made myself clear?" Salem asked.

"Of course mistress." Cinder said bowing to her. Salem then smiled a Little.

"Very well then. You should get back to your room then. Tomorrow we will Need to clean up this...mess." Salem said choosing her words carefully. The three People left the room as Cinder parted from her subordinates to get in her room. When Emerald and Mercury were alone, the two talked with one another in hushed tone.

"So any idea what could have caused that?" Mercury said looking outside one of the windows to the the massive amount of destruction. Emereald shook her head.

"No clue, but whatever it was, it cannot be good." She said.

"How's that? The kingdoms are in shables because of that. A few Grimm attacks here and there and we would win."

"It is because it wasn't some kind of storm or something." Emerald hissed. "We both saw how those things fell out the sky. And it was far to coordinated to be just like some Kind of comet rain or something." She said.

"So what now? Aliens?" Mercury joked. Emerald shot him a glare, before wandering off. "Come on. It's boring when you don't react." Mercury said going after his Partner in crime as both of them continued to walk through the castle.

Salem meanwhile had gone outside flanked from both sides by two alpha beowolfs as she took a walk to examine the damage this bombardement had done on her domain, Only few Grimm were lurking over the rocky plains. The most of them must have been destroyed by the unexpected attack. The large cliffs of rock and large crystal were completely reduced to debris as she walked through her domain. She soon arrived at the edge of a crater where a few other Grimm had gathered.

Small nevermores were picking on the ground in the middle of the crater. That wasn't missed by Salem's attention, but instead of going down there herself, she simply ordered a large nevermore to take whatever had been down there and bring it to her. The massive, black-feathered avian Grimm dug it's talons into the ground and took off again to fly to the edge of the crater and drop it's cargo next to it's mistress.

Salem looked curious at what her bird had brought to her. It looked a Little bit like one of the machines that Atlas used in the fight for Beacon, but much smaller and of a completely foreign design. A face was the most prominent feature as it possessed a rather small and stocky build. The arms and legs were almost ridicolously short. On it's forehead was a circular ornament and the top of this 'head' was covered with a canopy that looked like the surface of a human brain.

"Now what do we have here? Perhaps a weapon of the humans?" Salem thought loud to herself. She sighed at this. When she could need Arthur's help he wasn't there. Brushing her fingers over the metal surface she only felt the cool metal, before the canopy suddenly opened, startling Salem a little. The Grimm growled at the machine as they felt their mistress' discomfort, but went quite not long afterwards. After a moment Salem looked inside the 'head' and saw what seemed to be a cockpit.

"Interesting." Was all she said before turning to the nevermore, that simply sat there next to the beowolfs like a vulture, looking for any other instructions from Salem. "Bring this to my castle. I'll find out soon enough who dared to attack me like this." She said as the Grimm took the machine in it's talons again and flew over to the castle as Salem began her walk back.

What neiter she or the nevermore that had already reached the castle noticed, was a black humaoid shape that looked with it's white, spiraling eyes and a stoic expression on it's face at Salem, before looking at another intriguing occupant of the castle. The fall maiden that currently was within the training grounds of the castle, where she killed creatures of Grimm as these artificial lifeforms were called in brutal fashion. They had to confess where others might have seen nothing but desire and raw power, the lifeform known as Salem had seen potential for a loyal servant. And that was exactly what they needed in order to surpress the uprising spiral energy before it would Spill over this planet.

This individual and the fact, that the Grimm were loyal to only her, made Salem very powerful on this world. Sadly the older individuals among the Grimm showed that they had evolved to a certain extend beyong their intial stage. If they indeed were capable of evolution, then Salem was creating spiral lifeforms from scratch and thus she could become a threat.

"A slight miscalculation, but nothing of importance. If you refuse to submit we shall at least defeat you on an even battleground." It said to itself.

Vanishing from existence for now the creature returned to it's vessels and waited. It could wait a very long time like it had done once. It would wait for humanity and faunuskind to get back on their feet and then crush them once more. Slightly smiling at the thought, knowing it wouldn't take very long for this to happen, it vanished to another unknown place as it's ships kept looking down upon the broken world of Remnant and it's broken satellite.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it so far.**

 **Next chapter we will have a look on Blake's situation on Menagerie as well.**

 **What I didn't quite understood in the Parallel Works Episode was the fact that Lordgenome found his Lagann in the middle of a crater that was caused by the bombardement of the Anti-Spiral. That kinda gives the impression that it was the Anti-Spiral distributed the Laganns among humanity and perhaps even other sentient spiral lifeforms to fight back, before being completely crushing them.**

 **Seriously it makes no sense to me. Now I didn't call the creatures of Grimm artificial spiral lifeforms, because the transformation from a beowolf to an alpha beowolf also might be just the same as the aging process from a juvenile stage to an adult on.**

 **See ya next time.**


End file.
